


Seeing Double

by JustAnAnxiousMess



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Protective Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Virgil stumbles across the shorts characters, virgil is not taking anymore crap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:53:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26840941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnAnxiousMess/pseuds/JustAnAnxiousMess
Kudos: 13





	Seeing Double

Thomas Sanders was well known for his vines and many iconic characters came from them.

When Thomas began making his Sanders Sides videos he called upon the different aspects of himself, who had inspired a few of these said characters.

They weren't the same as the characters that appeared in the vines, Logan was a separate being to the teacher character just as Roman was a separate being to the Prince character.

In Thomas's mindspace however there was a large portion taken up by the imagination where all of the characters he'd ever created resided.

This meant that although these characters weren't Sides, they could all still hang out if the wanted to.

Patton, Roman and Logan paid extra attention to whenever Thomas would make his short videos because they knew it was likely a new character would turn up.

Some of the newest additions were Dr Picani and Sleep.

The three sides were used to this process so they thought nothing of it when the characters sometimes wandered the main mindspace.

However, Virgil had no clue that this was something that happened as he used to spend every moment he could in his room and none of the other three thought to say anything as it was normal for them.

Virgil was walking towards the kitchen to grab something to eat when he spotted a stranger walking towards him.

"Who are you?" he asked, his mind racing.

"Honey, how do you not know me? I'm Sleep!" The stranger said gesturing sassily.

"Sleep? What?" Virgil asked in confusion.

Sleep sighed "Yes, I'm Sleep, you look kind of familiar, have we met before?"

Virgil blinked a few times, unsure if he was hallucinating or not but managed to say "If we'd met before wouldn't I have known who you are?"

Sleep grinned "Oh, you've got a bit of sass in you, I like it, but unfortunately no one can beat the queen at her own game." he winked and went to continue walking but Virgil called for him to stop.

"Where did you come from?" he asked and Sleep sighed, sipping on his Starbucks before he answered.

"The imagination is home to lots of characters, none of them as amazing as me but I suppose there's a few you might get on with."

Virgil didn't know how to respond to that and when it became apparent that he was lost in thought, Sleep walked off.

Virgil decided to go to the imagination to see what Sleep had been talking about and when he walked in his jaw dropped.

There were so many different people, all with Thomas's face.

He looked around and thought he saw Patton but he was wearing his old outfit so that didn't make sense.

Why would Patton be in the imagination wearing his old outfit?

"Hey there, you look lost, need a Prince to show you around?" A voice asked and Virgil was stunned as he took in someone who looked exactly like Roman dressed in his old outfit.

He knew immediately it wasn't Roman as he had referred to his old outfit as 'unstylish rags'.

"Um... What's going on?" Virgil asked and the Prince grinned "Welcome to the imagination, home of all the characters ever created by Thomas Sanders. Need a tour guide?"

Virgil shook his head. "I think I can manage."

The Prince shrugged "If you should get lost or have a need for me just give me a shout and I'll be there to rescue you or help you with anything you need."

He flounced off in a way very similar to Roman and Virgil shook his head and started walking amongst the different characters, trying to keep the shock off his face.

"Yeah! Girls are totally my thing!" he heard a shout and looked around to see someone who looked exactly like Thomas but he seemed to be talking about being attracted to girls.

Virgil shook his head as he guessed that was probably the straight Thomas that Thomas had created for his vines or something.

Virgil suddenly felt someone crash into him and winced in pain as he looked up at the person who'd collided with him.

"Oh, sorry, I wasn't paying any attention." they said and Virgil blinked a couple times in disbelief. 

"Who.... Who are you?" he asked.

"Oh, I'm Anxiety, yeah, you probably won't want to hang out with me now you know who I am. It's understandable. I'm used to it." the person said.

"Wait! I'm Anxiety. Or at least that's what I'm the embodiment of, my name's Virgil and I'm one of Thomas's sides." Virgil said, pushing himself to his feet and looking at the almost identical person in front of him.

Anxiety looked at Virgil for a few seconds, then shrugged. "Cool, do you want to hang out with me or something? I don't really know how this whole social thing works because none of the others want to be around me. Not like I care or anything, they're all stupid anyway."

Virgil held back a wince as he remembered how the others used to treat him and instead replied "Sure, want to listen to music or something?"

Virgil ended up hanging out with Anxiety for several hours and would have done so for longer if it hadn't been for the Prince character.

Anxiety was telling Virgil about how the imagination worked when he suddenly appeared out of nowhere, sword in hand.

"never fear for your Prince charming has arrived to save you from this horrible beast!" he declared and pointed his sword at Anxiety. "You will release him or face me in combat, foul creature of the night!"

Virgil immediately crossed his arms and glared at the Prince. "Leave him alone. I don't need rescuing from him or anyone, I was having a perfectly fine conversation with him but of course you immediately jumped to the conclusion he's holding me against my will. Back off Prince dude!"

The Prince took a step back in surprise then cried out "Alas, it seems you have been bewitched by this dark beings harsh words! No matter, for I shall free you!"

Before Virgil could respond the Prince character grabbed hold of him and threw him over his shoulder.

"Let me go you moron!" Virgil shouted as the Prince started striding away from Anxiety who had a sad look of acceptance on his face.

The Prince didn't stop until he was at the door of the imagination. "Go through this door and be free from the binds of that villain."

Virgil let out an aggravated growl but was pushed outside of the door which was then shut behind him.

He tried to open it only to find it locked and he felt his anger and concern increase.

What would the Prince do to Anxiety? Would he try to fight him or would he leave him alone now Virgil was 'safe'?

His anxiety over what was happening started to build up, causing Virgils breath to hitch but suddenly he felt a wave of anger wash over him.

How dare that Prince manhandle him like that? How dare he assume he was a damsel in distress who needed saving? How dare he threaten Anxiety?

Virgil was pissed.

He couldn't get into the imagination thanks to it locking him out but he knew a certain trait who could travel there without needing to go through the door.

Virgil stomped down the hallway to Romans room and threw open the door without knocking, causing Roman to jump in surprise.

"Gah! Virgil! Don't do that, I almost stabbed you!" Roman exclaimed, holding his sword in front of him.

He took in the look on Virgils face and immediately asked "What's happened?"

"I need you to get me into the imagination. The door's locked and I can't get in unless you take me there." Virgil growled.

"Why do you need to go to the imagination?" Roman asked in confusion.

"It doesn't matter! Are you going to take me or not?" Virgil growled.

"alright, alright, calm down." Roman said and put a hand on the enraged traits shoulder, transporting them into the imagination. "Here we are."

"Wait here!" Virgil said, walking quickly to try and find the place he'd last seen Anxiety and the Prince.

Roman obviously followed him but his presence didn't matter as Virgil found nothing of Anxiety or the Prince when he got to the place he'd last seen them. He let out an annoyed sigh.

"OK take me back."

Roman muttered something about not being a taxi but once again teleported them so they arrived back in his room.

"Are you going to explain what the heckity heck..." Roman started but Virgil walked out, barely even noticing the offended Princey noises that Roman was emitting.

Virgil walked to the kitchen, the place he'd originally planned to go before the encounter with Sleep.

His anger and concern had completely washed away his appetite though so he ended up pacing, lost in thought.

He came to a stop, eyes wide as he was struck by a sudden thought. Anxiety hadn't even attempted to stand up for himself. There was no sarcastic comment or snide remark. Just a silent sad acceptance.

That made Virgil think Anxiety was used to being treated badly by the others.

The fact the other sides clearly knew of all the characters in the imagination, seeing as Sleep was wondering around without a care in the world, yet didn't seem to notice or care that one of them was being treated badly made Virgil growl angrily.

He thought they were better than that but obviously they had fallen back into old habits.

Well he wasn't going to stand by and do nothing.

He was going to return to the imagination as soon as he was able and save Anxiety from the harsh judging looks of the other characters.

And if anyone tried to stop him they'd regret it.


End file.
